Seven
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Siete momentos [Inspirado en imágenes propuestas en el foro Proyecto 1-8]


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

**_Seven_**

_1._

A Hikari le gustaba la idea de que marzo se confundía, en ocasiones. Los cerezos florecían anticipadamente, si el clima era propicio, y vestían el gris de rosa. Las gotas de lluvia no siempre coincidían con lo que pronosticaban, se alejaban de las fechas y salpicaban otros tiempos en el calendario. El trece de marzo, cumpleaños de Takeru, anticipaba primavera. No sabía si podía existir algo más poético que la idea que el niño de la esperanza hubiese nacido unos pocos días —ocho días, ni más ni menos— antes del comienzo de la primavera.

Los pétalos rosados se amontonaron en el borde las calles, suspendidos en el agua acumulada de lluvia y Hikari dio un paso hacia atrás para atrapar la imagen con la lente. Algunas gotas rezagadas habían comenzado a caer, a pesar de que el sol había amenazado con disipar las nubes tempranas.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Hikari? —Mimi le pregunta, su sonrisa sostiene una nota de inquietud.

—Estaba distraída —responde—. Lo siento.

Las cejas de Sora se arrugan, sus ojos la recorren con aire preocupado. —Estás empapada. Podrías enfermar…

—Sabía que tendría que haber pasado a buscarte.

Le sonríe a Miyako. Ella acaba de terminar las lecciones de manejo con uno de sus amigos y ambas saben que está ansiosa por salir a las calles con el auto. Está esperando el registro con impaciencia. Sospecha que cuenta los días.

—Te habrías desviado mucho —responde—. Estoy bien. Olvidé mi paraguas y empezó a llover cuando estaba a un par de calles. Aproveché para tomar algunas fotos.

Sora frunce los labios. —Déjame traerte una toalla.

* * *

_2_.

—¿Crees que el Mundo Digital siempre fue así?

—¿Cómo? —incita, alejando la cámara de su rostro. Se da vuelta para mirar a Iori.

—¿Crees que siempre fue tan-

Armadimon se esfuerza por concluir la oración de su compañero. —¿Mágico?

No es la palabra que Iori usaría, ambos lo saben bien. Pero al observar la luz multicolor asomándose entre los árboles, no puede encontrar una más adecuada.

—Sí —Iori está de acuerdo. Hay algo de ilusión brillando en sus ojos, ese deje que pareció haber perdido demasiado pronto.

—Creo que es un sitio especial —dice ella. Levanta la cámara de nuevo y cambia de ángulo. Le gusta aprovechar los paisajes llamativos—. Todo lo que ocurre aquí lo es. Mi hermano, los chicos, llegaron al Mundo Digital después de ver la aurora boreal.

—Mi padre soñaba con venir aquí —lo escucha decir.

El silencio en el bosque vacío es lo que permite que la voz de Iori alcance sus oídos. Por un momento, breve instante, se pregunta en dónde quedaron los demás. Al siguiente instante, las palabras de Iori toman fuerza.

Armadimon tampoco encuentra palabras. La voz del digimon se suspende en el aire. —Iori...

—Creo que lo habría amado —concluye.

Una mariposa, tan colorida como la luz que se filtra entre hojas y ramas, se posa en la nariz de Iori. Y aletea.

* * *

_3._

_Arisu Makkoi_. El nombre le sabe desconocido aún cuando el sonido hace eco en su mente. Alice McCoy, repite en su fuero interno. Para reconocer los fonemas, la articulación. Hikari la presiente familiar, a pesar que está segura que nunca antes han cruzado sus caminos. No es importante para lo que están haciendo, la sensación de reconocimiento. Tal vez es un eco de historias pasadas, una conexión invisible en puntos en común. Quizá es el hecho que la conoce de boca de terceros.

A Hikari le gusta ese misterio envolvente que se imprime en algunas fotos, en las que le tomas a personas que existen fuera de tu galaxia. Alice lo refleja, da el ejemplo del concepto abstracto.

—¿Estás segura que quieres que sea tu modelo para esto? —le pregunta Alice. Su voz es dulce, suave como la caricia del alba.

—Sí —responde Hikari—. Si realmente no te molesta.

—No me molesta. Ruki me ha pedido que pose para sus fotos también. Es solo que hoy-

Hikari la mira a través de la lente, los puntos suspensivos la invitan a preguntar.

—¿Hoy?

Alice sacude la cabeza, tranquila todavía. Parece que quiere alejar un pensamiento. O tal vez es una negación silente a dar una respuesta. Es difícil de precisar, piensa Hikari. Porque toda ella transmite calma.

—Es un aniversario.

Asiente. Los aniversarios son importantes. No necesitan explicarse.

—¿Quieres que lo dejemos para mañana?

Alice niega sin palabras.

—No tardaré —promete.

Hikari la observa estirar las esquinas de la falda con las manos de repente, como una idea que aflora a último momento, con una sonrisa. Su oscuro vestido fue lo que le llamó la atención la primera vez —las cruces que la envuelven atrajeron el rumbo de sus ojos—, pero es la mirada en sus ojos pálidos lo que no puede dejar de contemplar.

Sus ojos te invitan a preguntarle qué historia tiene pero, a la vez, te prometen secretos. Es esa mirada azul clara, llena de misterios y tristezas, la que quiere plasmar en una imagen. No es la historia que hay detrás. Las fotografías pueden contar historias pero no se remontan a los comienzos, son fragmentos desamparados de existencias complejas. Significan, sí, pero no son fieles a la realidad. Ni tampoco lo saben todo.

La historia le pertenece enteramente a Alice.

* * *

_4._

Cuando Takeru supo del tren, le envió un mensaje. Takeru era así, espontáneo en ocurrencias y atento, a la vez. Él siempre tenía ideas sobre cosas que podrían llamarle la atención. Sobre lo que le podría interesar. Le hablaba de exposiciones y galerías, esas que conocía gracias a su madre. Le hablaba de los libros que había leído, esos que creía que a ella también podrían gustarle. Le comentaba sobre heladerías nuevas y cafeterías con postres exclusivos. Takeru la conocía mejor que la mayoría, de eso no tenía dudas.

«Tres palabras para ti: _Cat Café Train_»

Desde que le comentó que quería aprender inglés, él solía enviarle mensajes con palabras mezcladas. A ella le divertía leer las combinaciones que surgían en el suave tropiezo de idiomas.

Y allí está, gracias a su mejor amigo. En el primer tren-café para gatos del _mundo_. Con su cámara, por supuesto. El viaje de cuatro horas hacia Okagi había valido la pena, le había dado la oportunidad de salirse de la ciudad permanente y le había dado nuevos paisajes para contemplar. Takeru le había prometido que la esperaría en la terminal para volverse juntos pero que quería que tuviera el primer viaje en soledad.

Es sumamente entretenido ese pequeño recorrido y Hikari se encuentra sonriendo desde que se sube al tren. El vagón principal está lleno de gatitos echándose siestas, varios que saltan entre los asientos, jugando entre ellos o subiéndose a las personas que pasaban por allí.

Un pasajero, uno que no debería, capta su atención.

Tiene el cabello oscuro, corto. Se ve absorto, a pesar de que varios gatitos le están trepando por las piernas. Uno de ellos, al parecer, renunció a la tarea de llamar su atención y se le sube al hombro. En el reflejo del vidrio, y en la foto que ella toma, parece que el gato está contemplando el paisaje.

Hikari ríe. Una sensación de familiaridad la recorrer al encontrarse con los ojos del joven. Son azules, más oscuros que los de Takeru, y le hacen pensar en una noche de luna

—Parece que no estás abrazando el concepto de este viaje —dice, confidencialmente. En cualquier otro momento, callaría.

Él parpadea. Luego, sonríe.

Hikari resiste la tentación de tomarle una fotografía a esa sonrisa.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Lo ve acariciar el lomo del gato con aire distraído y siente que su boca también se estira al ver que la respuesta del felino es perseguir el contacto.

—Tal vez podrías adoptarlo —le dice.

—A mi hermano no le gustan mucho los gatos —explica—. Vivimos juntos y él pasa más tiempo en el apartamento que yo.

—Mi hermano siempre se quejaba de mi gato, del primero que tuvimos. Luego terminó dejándolo dormir en su habitación.

Hay diversión secreta en el gesto que él esboza. —Puedo ver a Kouji haciendo eso.

Se ríe de nuevo.

Él ladea la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Nos hemos visto antes? Siento que te conozco de alguna parte.

«También siento que te conozco», quiere decir. Sacude la cabeza porque sabe que es un espejismo.

—Soy Hikari.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Hikari —le responde, sonriendo—. Mi nombre es Kouichi.

* * *

_5._

La foto la toma desde lejos. En la playa, al atardecer, no hay muchas personas que se atrevan a sumergirse en el agua. Salvo _ella_. Tiene el cabello de color oro pálido, tan largo que le cubre toda la espalda. Escucha su risa encanta mientras corre por la orilla y se abalanza hacia las olas, llena de vida y alegría. Hikari no la reconoce, pero se ve atrapada por la visión.

Un joven, con el cabello rubio más oscuro, espera en la orilla. Se quita las gafas oscuras y su sonrisa se suaviza mientras ve a la chica en el agua. Hikari tiene una buena visión de su rostro al salir de la playa.

«_Ese es Thoma Norstein_», la voz de Miyako resuena en su cabeza mientras que se aleja de la playa, de la niña y el joven que la espera. Es el recuerdo de una conversación distante, pero ella siente que lo puede tocar con la punta de los dedos. _«La persona más joven en ganar el premio Nobel de medicina»._

* * *

_6._

Levanta la vista cuando escucha los pasos, el murmullo de las voces que se acercan. No es tan concurrido ese parque, especialmente en otoño, y ella no suele ir a menudo. Le gusta ver a los niños correr, las risas que brotan por los rincones... el color y la compañía. Excepto que a veces prefiere un poco de margen. Alejarse.

Quizá es por ser fotógrafa: muchas veces tienes que camuflarte. Te adentras en el ambiente, te acoplas a él.

Parece que su rincón, que le permite observarlo todo sin ser vista a primeras, ya no es tan secreto. Con suerte, será invisible para otros ojos y nadie notará que está alejada del mundo por el momento.

—No deberías sobrecargarte tanto, Taiki.

—Akari.

Nunca deja de sorprenderle lo mucho que puede transmitirse con una palabra. Con un nombre susurrado.

Hikari tiene la tentación de apartar la mirada pero, en cambio, se queda quieta. Puede ver el rostro de la chica con claridad, Akari. Hay inquietud desnuda en su mirada, en la arruga entre sus cejas y el gesto permanece aún cuando el chico que la acompaña desvía la conversación hacia otros temas. También es claro lo que reflejan sus ojos, el sentimiento. Siempre le ha gustado observar los rostros expresivos. Como el de Miyako. El de Mimi. El de su hermano... el de Daisuke. A ellos prefiere grabarlos en movimiento, la quietud nunca los recrea fielmente.

Hikari los sigue con la mirada hasta que se alejan de su burbuja. Están tomados de la mano, ellos dos. Akari y Taiki. La chica resaltaría en un mar de gente gracias al tono rojizo en su cabello. El cabello de él le hace pensar en Taichi, por el más breve de los segundos. En realidad, no se parecen.

No sabe si han llegado así, si han estado de la mano todo el tiempo, pero la imagen de los dos caminando a contraluz permanece en la lente de la cámara.

* * *

_7._

Tsubasa alza la mirada al ver pasar las pompas de jabón y Hikari se siente sonreír. Su hijo mayor, el que se parece a ella, siempre trata de atraparlas con los dedos. Pero su pequeño Tsubasa se queda quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos y las observa.

—Se parece a Hikari —comenta Patamon—. Hikari también puede quedarse quieta observando todo.

—Takeru no puede quedarse quieto un minuto.

—No digo que _no_ pueda pero-

Takeru, que lleva en brazos a Koichi porque el pequeño quiere alcanzar las burbujas que están altas, se ríe.

Ese instante pertenece a su colección de momentos.

* * *

**N/A:** Hoy se cumplen siete años desde que estoy en fanfiction y se me ocurrió que podía escribir algo: este es el resultado.


End file.
